Knock Out X Smokescreen Yo No Me Quiero Enamorar
by Anica Prime
Summary: Knock Out recuerda la promesa que se hizo a si mismo poco después de la muerte de Breakdown, y se pregunta cómo es que se llegó a terminar así con Smokescreen… si prometió no volverse a enamorar... Este es un one shot, está conectado con las historias, Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo, y Tras Bambalinas: Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo. Esto es un Songfic.


**Hola!**

 **Sé que muchos están esperando a que Fer y yo actuemos Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo.**

 **No se preocupen, estamos trabajando en eso, pero puede que tardemos, el tiempo no ayuda mucho.**

 **Pero mientras, les dejaremos este pequeño One Shot, es una idea que se me ocurrió al escuchar esta canción, y como sería algo rápido de hacer, pues Fer y yo decidimos hacerlo como un regalo para los que están esperando, al menos calmar un poco el ansia XD**

 **Y bueno, no los molesto más, los dejo para que lean el One Shot**

 **La canción se llama: No Me Quiero Enamorar**

 **Cantante: Kalimba**

 **-"…"- habla normal.**

 **-…- pensamientos**

 ***…* lo que está pasando**

… _canción_

 **Yo No Me Quiero Enamorar**

Era un día tranquilo en el Set de Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo, los Cons estaban tranquilos, Predaking estaba descansando en su habitación, y los Bots y humanos estaban esparcidos, haciendo lo que les gusta, los Wreckers entrenando, Ratchet en la enfermería arreglando todo, con Optimus haciéndole compañía y hablando un poco del pasado, Bee y Arcee se encontraban con Jack, Miko, Maria y Raf, quienes estaban jugando videojuegos, Rodrigo y Annie estaban con sus padres y Anica y Fer estaban hablando con calma de los próximos Shows, pero había un par que estaba más alejado del resto, y eso se debe a que querían pasar un tiempo solos, ese par era nada más y nada menos que Knock Out y Smokescreen, quienes estaban en una especie de balcón, viendo el atardecer, abrazados entre si

Knock Out: -"¿es hermoso verdad?"- *le pregunta con calma a Smoke* -"tengo que admitir que siempre me sorprendido la belleza de este planeta, incluso cuando era un Decepticon..."- *voltea a ver a Smoke con una suave sonrisa*

Smokescreen: -"estoy de acuerdo contigo"- *dice con voz suave, tranquila, disfrutaba la vista en todos sus ángulos* -"incluso al igual que tú me sorprende este planeta, y eso que llevo menos tiempo aquí que todos ustedes"- *contesta con toda calma*

Knock Out: *se ríe un poco con calma* -"es difícil no verlo, creo que incluso he llegado a escuchar a Drones decir que les gusta la naturaleza de la Tierra"- *dice pensativo* -"realmente este planeta tiene mucho que dar... también tiene muy buenas carreteras para correr"- *dice en broma tratando de hacer reír a Smoke*

Smokescreen: *niega divertido* -"nada mejor que una buena carrera"- *se queda pensando divertido* -"si mal no recuerdo, te logre ganar en una hace un par de días"- *dice aguantándose la risa*

Knock Out: *hace un puchero, pero se notaba que estaba tratando de contener una sonrisa* -"ah ¿con que ahora me vas a restregar tu victoria? creí que eras mejor que eso Smoke"- *dice con falsa indignación, sobre dramatizando sus emociones y gestos, logrando hacer reír a Smoke*

Smokescreen: *se ríe más se la cuenta palmeándole el hombro* -"¿insinúas que ahora soy el malo?"- *bromea tratando de controlar su risa* -"no te preocupes de todos modos, solo nosotros lo sabemos"- *sonríe*

Knock Out: *no puede evitar sonreír al escuchar la risa de Smoke y con lo que dijo después* -"¿será nuestro secreto entonces?"- *dice en voz baja acercando lentamente su rostro al de Smoke*

Smokescreen: *sonríe de lado con calma asintiendo levemente* -"claro que si... lo prometo"- *dice con voz suave*

Knock Out: *le da pequeña sonrisa para luego juntar sus labios en un beso suave, tomando con cuidado la cabeza de Smoke con una mano en su mejilla, queriendo alargar el beso lo más posible* -"mmm..."-

Ratchet: *entra pero al ver la escena se detiene y regresa de donde vino para solo golpear la pared llamando su atención* -"ejem... perdón por interrumpir"- *dice con calma pero algo incomodó por llegar así"-

*El par no tuvo más que opción que separarse tras no encontrarse tan solos*

Smokescreen: -"¿q-que pasa Ratchet?"- *pregunta cohibido siendo atrapado in fraganti*

Ratchet: -"oh si"- *dice con más calma* -"Smokescreen es tu turno para el chequeo de rutina, ordenes de Optimus y Ultra Magnus, quiere que todos estemos en el mejor estado posible"-

Smokescreen: -"entiendo no te preocupes, precaución ante todo ¿no?"-

Ratchet: -"lo dice el que se mete en líos solo"- *contesta con desdén* -"vamos ya"-

Smokescreen: *ve a Knock Out de vuelta y le sonríe* -"espero no tardar"- *le dice tranquilo*

Knock Out: *le sonríe a Smoke, aunque por dentro estaba un poco decepcionado por haber tenido que dejar el beso y que Smoke se fuera, pero no dejo que eso se mostrara* -"claro, no hay problema, estaré aquí cuando termines"- *dice con calma*

Smokescreen: *sonríe tomando su mano de forma firme pero fugaz* -"no te preocupes de todos modos tratare de que sea algo rápido, nos vemos más tarde"- *dice sin muchas ganas de irse pero Ratchet lo apresuro tanto alegando que le faltaban los Wrecrers después de él, así que ambos se retiraron a la enfermería donde tendría lugar el chequeo*

Knock Out: *ve a Smoke irse hasta que cruza una esquina y no lo puede ver más, luego regresa su vista al cielo, ya había oscurecido y se podían ver las estrellas* -"realmente es un planeta hermoso... aunque prefiero el azul del día... azul como sus ópticos"- *dice para sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando en Smoke, pero luego recuerda algo y frunce un poco el ceño* -"¿en que momento termine así?... creí que después de Breakdow yo nunca..."- *suspira, y vuelve a ver el cielo estrellado, recordando la promesa que se hizo poco después de la muerte de Breakdown*

 **Flash Back**

*Knock Out se encontraba en el Med. Bay. Del Némesis, se acababa de enterar que su compañero, y en secreto su amor, acababa de ser asesinado por esa araña loca, por mucho que quisiera llorar la perdida de Breakdown, sabía que no podía, a Megatron no le gustaba los débiles, así que se quedó sufriendo solo y en silencio, sintiendo como si su Spark fuera desgarrada lentamente, cada vez en trozos más y más pequeños

Knock Out: -"¿por qué?... ¿por qué, Primus por qué?"- *repetía una y otra vez en voz baja para sí mismo, estaba viendo fijamente el suelo, sosteniendo una mano sobre su pecho, tratando en vano de calmar el dolor* -"¿por qué me dejaste Breakdown?... ¿por qué?..."- *luego levanta la vista y se queda viendo al vació* -"no abra nadie más... nunca... no... No soportare este dolor de nuevo... no me voy a arriesgar a sufrir esto de nuevo... no me volveré a enamorar..."- *se promete a si mismo con una mirada seria* -"nunca más..."-

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Knock Out: -"me había prometido no volverme a enamorar... ¿por qué estoy haciendo esto?..."- *dice para sí mismo confundido, pensando en Smoke, y en eso se acuerda de una canción que escucho no hace mucho por pura casualidad, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a cantarla en voz alta*

 _Yo no quería quererte_

 _Y no lo pude evitar_

 _Creí poder defenderme_

 _Pero a mi corazón no lo puedes atar._

*Optimus caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo tras hace rato dejar a Ratchet hacer los chequeos de rutina, hasta que se detiene escuchando una voz, resultándole familiar se acerca al origen de esta topándose con una curiosa escena y al protagonista de esta misma*

 _Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote, uh_

 _Si te gano pierdo libertad, yeah_

 _Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote_

 _Si yo no me quiero enamorar._

*Maria caminaba con Miko platicando de cosas triviales hasta que notaron una voz cantando, curiosas se acercaron al origen mientras sin notarlo Jack y Raf notaron que iban ellas a tientas, llamaron la atención de Anica y Fer y los cuatros siguieron a las dos chicas, acercándose con cuidado notaron que Optimus también estaba ahí, pero al igual que ellos solo era un espectador, el verdadero artista era Knock Out a sorpresa de ellos, lo cual Maria aprovecho que este estuviera distraído para grabarlo de forma disimulada ¡tenia bonita voz! Crimen seria que no hubiera evidencia de ellos, en su opinión*

 _Guardo en silencio mis besos_

 _Despídete sin voltear_

 _Porque al besarte me pierdo_

 _Pero a mi corazón quien le puede explicar, ye yeah_

 _Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote, oh yeah_

 _Si te gano pierdo libertad, ye yeah_

 _Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote_

 _Si yo no me quiero enamorar_

*Arcee buscaba a Optimus y Bumblebee se había ofrecido a ayudarla, no creyeron que lo encontrarían, junto a los niños mirando cantar a Knock Out, y este último parecía no haberse dado cuenta del público que tenía, y por ende, transmitiendo sus sentimientos de una forma tan profunda y sincera que llegaba a quienes le escuchaban*

 _Y yo no sé mi amor que hago buscándote_

 _Si te gano pierdo libertad_

 _Y yo no sé mi amor que hago besándote, Oh_

 _Si yo no me quiero enamorar_

*Ante la mirada cansada de Ultra Magnus mientras Ratchet trataba de hacer que tanto Wheeljack y Bulkhead tomaran sus turnos para sus chequeos hicieran caso, ninguno quería ir alegando que eran de acero, cosa que en si era cierto pero para Ratchet no era excusa, mientras les reclamaba por ser irresponsables en su cuidado personal escucharon esa voz cantante de forma nostálgica, los dos amigos en la guerra se encaminaron curiosos peses a las protestas de los dos mayores, a quienes callaron de repente llegando al origen del canto, casi todos estaban ahí expectantes al Mech delante de ellos, curiosos por la letra de su canto, excepto claro que los niños humanos conocían la canción*

 _Si yo no me quiero Enamorar..._

*Knock Out termino de cantar y volvió a abrir sus ópticos, los había cerrado casi al principio de la canción, pero aún no se había dado cuanta del público que tenía, solo se quedó viendo al cielo lleno de estrellas de la noche*

Knock Out: -"Me prometí que no me volvería a enamorar... pero supongo que no pude evitarlo..."- *dice para sí mismo y luego sonríe con una sonrisa de enamorado al pensar en Smoke* -"Smoke, no estoy seguro de cuando ni como paso, pero... me enamore de ti... Primus, lo Amo tanto"- *vuelve a cerrar sus ópticos, pensando en todos los momentos que paso con Smoke*

Smokescreen: -"¿l-lo dices en serio?"- *pregunto de forma sorprendida pero tranquila aquella voz que rondaba por la cabeza del otro reconociéndola al instante*

*Eso llamo la atención de Knock Out sorprendiéndolo, haciendo que note por primera vez la presencia de todos ahí, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente llamo su atención fue la figura que se mostró en el umbral de la entrada una vez todos se hubieran separado, claro con Maria grabando cada detalle, más a Smokescreen acercándose a Knock Out con calma*

Smokescreen: -"¿Knock Out? ¿Tu...?"- *pregunta armándose de valor para terminar el cuestionamiento* -"¿tu...me amas?"- *pregunto finalmente viéndolo sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo un poco esperanzado, sin apartar la mirada*

Knock Out: *se sorprende y avergüenza un poco al darse cuenta de que lo escucho, pero aun así ve a Smoke directamente a los ópticos y sin un solo toque de duda le respondió* -"si Smokescreen, lo hago"- *dice y toma con delicadeza una de las manos de Smoke* -"Te Amo Smoke, con toda mi Spark"- *luego coloca la mano de Smoke sobre su pecho, justo sobre su Spark*

Smokescreen: *se sorprende pero para sorpresa del otro sonríe con confianza y amor sintiendo la Spark del otro en su mano* -"Knock Out..."- *le llama con calma* -"también yo lo hago… yo también te Amo"- *le responde suavemente con una sonrisa*

Knock Out: *lo ve sorprendido por un momento pero luego sonríe y se acerca más y con su mano libre vuelve a tomar la mejilla de Smoke, acercado su cara lentamente a la suya* -"no tienes idea... de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso..."- *dice en voz baja contra los labios de Smoke, para luego besarlo, con toda la ternura y amor que posee, siendo correspondido rápidamente por Smoke, olvidando ambos que todos los demás también estaban ahí*

*Muchos de los presentes, en especial los Wrecrers, los niños, las presentadoras del Show y Bumblebee les hacían fiesta, aplaudían y en caso de Miko chiflaban felicitando al par, los cuatro más serios... bueno Optimus estaba feliz por ellos, Ultra Magnus y Arcee aplaudían también a pesar de que él comandante llevaba su semblante serio de costumbre, además de Ratchet que los veía con toda calma, como si fuera demasiado obvio que eso pasaría*

Fernanda: *mira la escena en shock pero aplaude igual* -"vaya, vaya... realmente estos dos derraman bien, cursimente tierno..."- *dice con una sonrisa*

Maria: -"se habían tardado... pero tengo todo grabado"- *le dice a varios junto a ellas quienes de inmediato pidieron tener una copia, más que nada para molestar a Smokescreen y Knock Out*

Anica: -"ay Maria…"- *sacude la cabeza pero luego vuelve a ver al par besándose sonriendo alegre por ver a su guardián y su amigo tan felices juntos*

*Ignorando por completo a los demás Smokescreen y Knock Out siguieron con su beso por un poco más de tiempo, para luego separarse lentamente y juntar sus frentes viendo a los ópticos del otro sonriéndose con cariño y amor, disfrutando de su abrazo, ninguno de los dos sabía que les tenía preparado el futuro, lo que si sabían, era que estarían juntos para enfrentarlo*

 **Y eso es todo!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one shot, es la primera vez que hago uno, le agradezco mucho a Fer por su ayuda n_n**

 **Y bueno, como ya dije, esto es como para no dejarlos sin nada mientras actualizamos los otros dos Fics, Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo y Tras Bambalinas: Una Entrevista de Otro Mundo.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **Bye! n_n**


End file.
